


still your mind (now i'm yours to choose)

by SJAandDWfan



Series: fdau (aka dumbasses in love) [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, and then i did, but they are 18 and very very consenting, fdau adult version, i wasn't going to publish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: Emma’s hands, which had been skating up and down Alyssa’s ribcage, brushed the band of her bra. “Would it be okay for me to take this off?”“Yes,” Alyssa breathed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Emma was about to see her half-naked. God, what if she didn’t like what she saw? But Alyssa quickly realized that line of thought was completely ridiculous, because as Emma undid her bra and pulled it away from her body, her jaw dropped.“Holy shit,” she whispered. She glanced up to meet Alyssa’s eyes. “God, you’re so beautiful.”Alyssa swallowed, not sure if she would be able to speak. Instead, she curled a hand around the back of Emma’s neck and pulled her into a kiss, because that was easier than dealing with how Emma’s words made her feel.ora continuation of The Scene from the final chapter of fake dating au





	still your mind (now i'm yours to choose)

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i wasn't going to publish this but then closing happened and i decided to just do it anyway. if explicit sexual content makes you uncomfortable, or if it's something you don't want to see, please don't read this.
> 
> if you haven't read fake dating au it'll still mostly make sense, all you need to know is that emma and alyssa were pining dumbasses who recently got their shit together largely because of gwen, alyssa's college roommate. she's the one alyssa slams the door on in the first line.
> 
> title from the words by christina perri because it's a chapter 7 mood.

Alyssa slammed the door unceremoniously in her face.

She turned back to face Emma, who was barely holding in her laughter. Emma looked up at her through her lashes, always so unintentionally attractive. “So, where were we?”

A smile broke out on Alyssa’s face as she kicked her shoes off, closed the distance between them, and kissed Emma again. It had been less than ten minutes since they’d last kissed, but it felt like ten years had passed since their make out session in the supply closet. Alyssa grabbed Emma’s jacket and pushed it off of her shoulders, dropping the garment to the floor as heat started to flood through her body.

Emma giggled against her lips, trying to pull Alyssa’s sweater up and off but catching her shirt with it. Alyssa didn’t care, helping Emma remove both items of clothing at once and then she was standing there in her bra and watching as Emma’s expression turned hungry.

“Oh my God,” Emma whispered.

She removed her own shoes as Alyssa started working on the buttons of her shirt. It was fiddly work, but somehow she didn’t think Emma would thank her for giving up and just ripping it open. Before long, Emma’s shirt was off and thrown somewhere in the room and Alyssa was allowing herself to stare.

Last time Emma had been shirtless, back in Indiana, Alyssa hadn’t let herself look at her body like this. It had felt wrong somehow. But now, she took in the sight with no guilt – or at least she did until Emma pulled her into another deep kiss. Alyssa’s hands roamed freely, as did Emma’s, and she felt like she was on fire.

Emma started walking backwards, or maybe Alyssa was pushing her, but then they were toppling onto Alyssa’s bed and it was all feeling very real. Alyssa repositioned herself so she was kneeling on the bed, Emma on her back in front of her. Alyssa swallowed, her hands going oh-so slowly to the button of Emma’s jeans. Emma’s breath caught in her throat, and she looked up to meet Alyssa’s eyes.

“Can I?” Alyssa asked breathlessly.

Emma smiled, a little nervous, but happier than Alyssa had ever seen her. “Yes.”

Alyssa popped the button, pulling the zipper down slow enough to give Emma time to stop her. Emma made no such move; in fact, she helped Alyssa to pull the jeans down over her hips, lifting them from the bed to make it easier. Alyssa pulled Emma’s socks off along with the jeans, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

She leaned over Emma’s body, kissing her fiercely. Emma’s hands traced up and down her back, getting bolder and bolder the more Alyssa kissed her. She slipped her hands into the back pockets of Alyssa’s jeans and squeezed, and Alyssa gasped into her mouth.

Alyssa sat back up, pulling Emma up too so that she could settle in her lap. It felt similar to how they’d been positioned back in that time in Alyssa’s room at home, and yet so different at the same time. This time, Alyssa didn’t need to hold back how much she wanted Emma, or how turned on she was. She didn’t feel bad about running her hands over Emma’s breasts, because Emma made a keening sound and grabbed at her ass again when she did.

“Wait a moment,” Emma murmured when Alyssa next pulled back.

Alyssa was confused until she saw that Emma’s glasses had gotten fogged up. She giggled, helping Emma to pull them off and set them down on the bedside table. She didn’t know exactly how well Emma could see without them, but it seemed to be well enough.

Emma’s hands, which had been skating up and down Alyssa’s ribcage, brushed the band of her bra. “Would it be okay for me to take this off?”

“Yes,” Alyssa breathed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Emma was about to see her half-naked. God, what if she didn’t like what she saw? But Alyssa quickly realized that line of thought was completely ridiculous, because as Emma undid her bra and pulled it away from her body, her jaw dropped.

“Holy shit,” she whispered. She glanced up to meet Alyssa’s eyes. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Alyssa swallowed, not sure if she would be able to speak. Instead, she curled a hand around the back of Emma’s neck and pulled her into a kiss, because that was easier than dealing with how Emma’s words made her feel.

Emma’s hands crept up her sides and around, finally cupping her breasts without any clothing barriers in the way, and Alyssa made a guttural sound in her throat at the sensations that went through her body when Emma’s thumbs brushed over her nipples. She could feel Emma trembling slightly underneath her, but her hands were gentle and steady.

Emma kissed across her cheek and down her jaw to her neck. She ran her tongue over the mark she’d left in the supply closet, Alyssa shivering as she did so because it was still sensitive, before grazing her teeth over her collarbones. Heat pooled low in Alyssa’s belly as she realized that Emma was continuing to kiss a path down her chest, until finally she closed her lips around one of Alyssa’s nipples.

“_Fuck_, Emma,” Alyssa whined, fisting her hands in Emma’s hair as her mouth fell open. Emma’s mouth on her breast felt so good that she didn’t know how to deal with it, and an extra thrill went through her at the thought of everything that was to come. Emma switched sides, gently pinching the nipple she’d just released between a thumb and finger, and Alyssa blindly wondered where she’d learned how to do this.

Alyssa had never been this turned on in her entire life. She tugged on Emma’s hair, encouraging her back up for another kiss. Alyssa immediately slipped her tongue into Emma’s mouth, the kiss so very desperate. She hoped that it was indicative of how much she needed Emma right now.

Her hands went around to the bra clasp on Emma’s back. She didn’t even have time to ask before Emma was pulling back from the kiss to whisper her consent against Alyssa’s lips, kissing her again immediately after. With shaking hands, Alyssa unclasped Emma’s bra and slid the straps down her shoulders.

Breaking the kiss to lean her forehead against Emma’s, Alyssa simply stared for a moment. Emma was _beautiful_. Mouth dry, Alyssa reached out to touch her, running her hands down from Emma’s shoulders to her breasts. Emma closed her eyes, lips parted and very inviting. Alyssa had always thought that she had amazing lips anyway, but now they were red and kiss-swollen, and Alyssa had never been prouder of an accomplishment.

Emma pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to her throat, and Alyssa’s hips began to rock back and forth of their own volition. Instead of relieving the pressure, like Alyssa thought it might, it only made it worse in the best possible way. Her jeans felt far too tight all of a sudden, and Alyssa needed them gone.

Emma evidently had the same thought at the same time, because both of their hands went to the fastening of Alyssa’s jeans. Alyssa felt Emma’s puff of breath against her neck as she laughed, and Emma undid the button and pulled the zipper down eagerly.

Alyssa shifted her position to get her jeans off, Emma taking pity on her and pausing her welcome assault on Alyssa’s neck while she did so. Finally kicking the restrictive denim to the floor, along with her socks, Alyssa slipped one of her legs between Emma’s and laid them both down on the bed.

Both of them were now covered by just their underwear, and every nerve ending in Alyssa’s body was on fire, but it was the most welcome new feeling she’d ever experienced. Nerves were fluttering in her belly, but it was okay, because it was Emma that she was about to do this with, and Emma made her feel safe.

Emma was looking at her with wide eyes, chest heaving while she slid her hands into Alyssa’s hair as it curtained them. Alyssa lowered herself down further, until she was laying most of her weight on Emma, and her head spun at the feeling of Emma’s bare skin against her own. Her hands went from Emma’s waist down to the hemline of her boyshorts, where she edged her fingers experimentally under the waistband.

“Off?” she asked, panting slightly.

Emma nodded fervently. “Yes, please. Just… I need you to touch me.”

“Okay,” Alyssa said in a strangled voice.

She slowly pulled Emma’s underwear off, Emma lifting her hips just as she had when her jeans were being removed, and then Emma was completely naked under her. Alyssa thought she might pass out for a second, but Emma’s hands resuming their place in her hair kept her grounded. She met Emma’s eyes, which were shining in the low light. Her right hand rested lightly on Emma’s stomach, which quivered under her touch. Alyssa took a deep breath.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Emma said, biting down on her bottom lip and looking up at Alyssa with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

Alyssa slid her hand down Emma’s stomach to the apex of her legs. “I love you.”

“I love you, t—oh my God,” Emma gasped as soon as Alyssa’s fingers made contact.

“Fuck,” Alyssa whispered, wanting to close her eyes but unable to tear them away from Emma’s face. Emma was wet, and warm, and she felt so soft and all of a sudden, Alyssa wasn’t sure what to do. Sure, she knew what the mechanics of it all were, but she didn’t know how to make this good for Emma.

“Stop overthinking,” Emma said, her voice low and desperate. “I promise it’ll be amazing. It’s you, how could it not be?”

And that was all Alyssa needed. She started to move her fingers, exploring and getting to know the most intimate part of Emma. Although she didn’t like admitting it, she’d sort of thought about this specific situation in the past before forcing her mind elsewhere, but the reality was a million times better. Emma was making little whimpering sounds and it was perhaps the best thing that Alyssa had ever heard.

She kept her eyes on Emma’s face as she explored, watching closely for anything that she didn’t seem to like, or for anything that got a particularly good reaction. After a little while, she brushed a finger over Emma’s clit, and the reaction was instantaneous. Emma’s eyes widened and she moaned loudly, hands tightening in Alyssa’s hair and hips jerking sharply.

“Sorry,” Emma panted.

“Don’t ever apologize for that,” Alyssa said breathlessly, suddenly a hundred times more aware of the ache between her own legs.

She ran her thumb over Emma’s clit, eliciting the same reaction, and Emma’s guttural moan filled her with confidence. Feeling a little braver now, she slid her hand a little further down and teased at Emma’s entrance with her index finger. When Emma nodded frantically, Alyssa slowly eased it inside her, her own jaw dropping as she did so because _wow_. This felt completely different to when she was alone. It seemingly did for Emma, too, because her hips lifted slightly from the mattress as she whined and suddenly Alyssa was addicted.

Pulling her finger back only to slide it into Emma deeper, Alyssa found that she could easily add a second finger to join the first. Emma voiced her appreciation as soon as she did so, her eyes fluttering closed and her teeth sinking into her own bottom lip in a failed attempt to muffle the sounds she was making. Alyssa didn’t want her to muffle the sounds she was making.

Overcome with her desire to do so, she lowered her head to kiss at Emma’s chest, moving her lips to one of Emma’s – quite frankly, perfect – breasts. As soon as Alyssa’s mouth closed around her nipple, Emma’s hips bucked into her hand, and Alyssa loved being able to have this effect on her.

“Alyssa,” Emma rasped, and it was perhaps the sexiest thing Alyssa had ever heard. “Please. Faster.”

Picking up the pace, Alyssa listened intently as Emma’s moans started to reach a crescendo. She brushed her thumb over Emma’s clit again, grazing her teeth over Emma’s nipple at the same time, and all of a sudden Emma’s hips couldn’t stay still and her hands were gripping Alyssa anywhere they could reach.

Alyssa kept going, feeling Emma tightening around her fingers, and lifted her head from Emma’s chest to watch her as she came. Emma let out a shout that didn’t really sound like any words Alyssa had ever heard, before eventually collapsing on the bed as the aftershocks hit. Alyssa, having coaxed her steadily through her orgasm, finally stilled her fingers. That was the most incredible thing she’d ever seen in her life, and she was already looking forward to when she’d be able to see it again.

Emma had her eyes closed, chest rising and falling sharply as she tried to catch her breath. Alyssa eased her fingers out, pulling another whimper from Emma, and moved up her body slightly so she could kiss her. The warmth between her own thighs was impossible to ignore now that she wasn’t focused on making Emma come, and she couldn’t help the way her hips had started shifting slightly against Emma’s thigh.

Emma kissed her a little messily, cupping Alyssa’s face and stroking her thumbs over her cheeks. Alyssa groaned as Emma’s tongue slipped past her lips, pressing herself a little harder against her. It wasn’t enough to really get her anywhere, but she felt like she needed to do something, or she might actually die from how desperate she was.

Emma pulled back from the kiss, eyes opening and gazing up at Alyssa in wonderment. Alyssa felt even hotter from being on the receiving end of that look and, for a moment, everything was quiet. Then, Emma let out a shaking breath.

“That was—that was…”

“Was it okay?” Alyssa asked, nerves creeping in once more.

“I never thought I could feel so…” Emma trailed off, closing her eyes briefly. “I don’t know. Beautiful?”

“You _are _beautiful,” Alyssa said softly. “You’re always beautiful. But just then, when you—when you came? Emma, you were completely breath-taking.”

Emma blushed. “Really?”

“Yes,” Alyssa said. “It made me want you even more, and I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Oh,” Emma said quietly, cheeks flushing when she became aware of Alyssa’s gentle grinding on her thigh. She wrapped her arms around Alyssa, rolling them over until Alyssa was lying on her back, their legs tangled together. Her heart rate sped up when Emma’s fingers scratched lightly against her abs.

“Emma,” she whined, her own hands going to the top of her underwear, scrabbling uselessly against the fabric in an attempt to get them off. “Please.”

“I got you,” Emma whispered, fingers hooking in the elastic and pulling the underwear down Alyssa’s legs and off. She kneeled on the bed, tossing Alyssa’s underwear aside to join the pile of discarded clothes.

Letting her legs fall open, Alyssa watched as Emma’s eyes darkened. She could see the movement of Emma’s throat as she swallowed, and the way that Emma’s gaze flicked up to meet her eyes for a moment. Her jaw dropped slightly and then suddenly she was leaning over Alyssa to press a searing kiss to her mouth, her body slotting between Alyssa’s legs and making them both moan.

Slowly, Emma’s hand inched down Alyssa’s body, and Alyssa could feel herself shaking already before Emma had even really touched her. This was really happening, and so far it was better than she could have ever imagined.

Alyssa gasped when Emma’s fingers first made contact, clutching at her back. Emma, for her part, let out a whimper as she started to move her fingers around, clearly surprised at just how wet she was. Alyssa wondered if she should be embarrassed about it but, in the moment, all she felt was a desire to be touched like she’d never experienced.

“Oh my God,” Emma whispered. “Alyssa, you feel so fucking good.”

Her finger circled Alyssa’s clit as she said it, and Alyssa cried out. Her nails dug into the skin of Emma’s back, her hips rising to meet Emma’s hand – needing more than what Emma was teasing her with. She buried her face into the side of Emma’s neck, head spinning in the best possible way.

When Emma’s finger slid inside her, Alyssa’s vision went white for a moment. A low groan tore itself from her throat, and she just barely heard Emma’s gasp. Emma pulled her finger back, pushing two inside easily a moment later and driving Alyssa more than a little wild.

“Don’t ever stop,” she panted into Emma’s ear, feeling her renew her efforts immediately in response.

Emma’s fingers moved faster, building Alyssa higher and higher with every passing second, and every time Emma’s thumb brushed her clit, she saw stars. All she could do was hold onto Emma and try in vain to catch her breath as she felt the pressure start to build.

“I love you so much,” Emma murmured, short of breath herself. “I can’t believe this is real. I can’t believe I get to touch you like this.”

“I love—I love you,” Alyssa said around a whimper.

Emma pulled her head back to look Alyssa in the eyes, so much emotion swirling in her own that it was almost overwhelming. Alyssa couldn’t look away if she wanted to. Emma, sensing she was getting close, drew tight circles around her clit with her thumb, somehow managing to keep the rhythm of her fingers going at the same time, and suddenly Alyssa was hurtling towards the edge.

White-hot pleasure coursed through her body as her muscles stiffened, coming around Emma’s fingers with a sound she wasn’t sure she’d ever made before. Emma’s eyes were wide, her face close to Alyssa’s own, watching her with a sort of silent amazement. She kept her fingers moving, slower now, drawing out Alyssa’s orgasm as much as she could.

When her body finally relaxed again, Alyssa dragged Emma’s lips to her own for a kiss. Emma slipped her fingers from inside of her, and Alyssa whined into her mouth, not caring how needy she sounded. She felt sated, but also like she would never be able to get enough of what she’d just experienced, and there was no way in hell she was going to let a day go by without Emma touching her ever again.

Emma knelt back, flushed and sweaty and looking so damn perfect that Alyssa didn’t know how to deal with it. Absentmindedly, and like she didn’t realize what she was doing, Emma brought the fingers that had just been inside Alyssa to her mouth and sucked them clean. Alyssa choked on her own stuttered breath, the sight sending a flash of heat through her lower body, and Emma’s eyes widened as she moaned appreciatively.

“Holy shit,” Alyssa whispered. “Why is that so hot?”

Emma looked at her with burning eyes. “Alyssa, you taste so…” her eyes flicked down. “Can I…?”

The thumb of her other hand was stroking over one of Alyssa’s hipbones, and she shuffled backwards so that she was lower down Alyssa’s body. Alyssa’s breath caught in her throat, because if Emma was asking what she thought she was asking…

“Yes,” she whispered. “Please, yes.”

She tipped her head back, not sure if she could cope with the look in Emma’s eyes as she lowered her head. She felt a little nervous, because what if Emma didn’t like this? What if, even though she had seemed to enjoy it just now, Alyssa tasted weird or something? What if—

Emma ran her tongue through the slickness that was still very much there, and Alyssa almost passed out then and there. Her hands flew to twist themselves in Emma’s hair, eyes closing as she felt how soft Emma’s tongue was against her. And, just like that, all of the self-consciousness was gone because Emma let out a satisfied groan and licked at her again, firmer this time.

“Fuck, oh my God, _Emma_,” Alyssa panted, tugging on her hair.

She was still sensitive enough that it really didn’t take long for Emma to build her up again. It helped, of course, that Emma immediately discovered just how much Alyssa liked it when she traced patterns over her clit. Alyssa finally glanced down, seeing Emma’s head between her legs and feeling herself getting even closer from the sight alone.

Emma was holding onto her hips, trying to keep them still, and Alyssa disentangled a hand from Emma’s hair to grab one of hers`. She needed to feel grounded, because right now it was if she was seconds from floating away. Emma, like she knew exactly what Alyssa needed, laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand.

“I’m gonna—again—” Alyssa said, her voice coming out an octave above what it usually did, and Emma sucked hard on her clit.

Alyssa came again with a broken cry, holding Emma’s hand in a death grip as she rode out her orgasm against her mouth. Emma licked her gently as she was coming down, making her tremble. She was being so careful, and soft, and suddenly Alyssa felt tears springing to her eyes.

She clapped her free hand over her mouth to muffle a sob, but Emma heard her. Hastily wiping her mouth clean, Emma pushed herself forwards until she was holding herself up over Alyssa’s body on her knees and one of her hands. She slipped the other from Alyssa’s grasp, using it to wipe at the tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Alyssa, what’s wrong?” she asked, voice quiet and unsteady.

“Nothing,” Alyssa said. “I don’t know why I’m crying, I—”

Emma pressed a featherlight kiss to her cheek, swallowing hard. “It’s okay.”

Alyssa pulled Emma down so that she was lying just to the side of her, wrapping her arm around Emma’s torso and burrowing her face into her neck. Emma smelled like her body wash, and sweat, and sex, and it made her head start spinning again. Emma held onto her tightly, and Alyssa heard her sniff a little, almost like she was crying too.

The emotions that Alyssa had been trying to keep inside over the last week – or, well, the last two or three months – finally felt like they were being released, and it was overwhelming. Until pretty recently, Alyssa had been feeling like she’d never fully be happy, especially when she and Emma hadn’t been talking and everything had been messed up, but right now she’d never been happier, or felt more right, and it was almost too much for her to process. She didn’t even know how to begin explaining all of it to Emma.

“I love you,” she said again, because it was the only way she could express everything she was feeling right now. “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you, too.”

Emma craned her neck back so that they were face to face, brushing some of Alyssa’s hair back. Alyssa could see tear tracks on her cheeks, but she was smiling. Emma’s hand cupped her cheek, thumb moving back and forth slowly as she gazed at Alyssa.

“I dreamed about this, once,” she said quietly. “A while ago, before I even knew I had feelings for you.”

“You did?”

Emma nodded. “I felt so guilty about it. And I felt even worse because of how much I enjoyed it.”

“You shouldn’t have felt bad,” Alyssa said. “Which is hypocritical of me to say, because I may not have actually dreamed about being with you like this but… I did think about it.”

A smile quirked Emma’s lips. “Yeah?”

“Not in detail, I felt too…” Alyssa said. “I never thought I’d get the chance to—for real, I mean.”

“Me neither,” Emma confessed. “But this is so much better than a dream could ever be. Alyssa, I’ve been so scared ever since I realized that I was in love with you, and I think this is the first time that the fear’s gone away.”

“We’ve both been kind of dumb,” Alyssa said with a watery laugh. “But I guess we were both terrified and making those dumb decisions because of it.”

“Thank God for meddling roommates,” Emma huffed, her nose brushing Alyssa’s. “I’m glad you told Gwen everything.”

“I didn’t mean to, but I’m glad I did, too,” Alyssa said. “God, she’s going to be insufferable tomorrow.”

“She has a right to be,” Emma reasoned. “But that’s tomorrow’s problem.”

“You’re right,” Alyssa said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Emma’s lips. Another pulse went through her body when she realized that she could taste herself, and she teased Emma’s lips open with her tongue, drawing a muffled groan from her. Alyssa felt her body start to buzz again and, just like that, she wanted more.

Emma, apparently on the same wavelength, easily allowed herself to be rolled onto her back, giggling against Alyssa’s lips. Tears dried, but the emotional release still fresh in both of their minds, Alyssa was overcome with the determination to kiss every inch of Emma’s body. And she intended to take her time doing it.

The night was young, after all, and they were only just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i know it's been a hot second since fdau ended so thank you for your continued interest sdjdsjds. if you want to leave a comment, feel free, i'm not exactly in a position to make anyone self-conscious for reading when i'm the one who wrote it!


End file.
